PJO OneShot Collection
by CartoonCutie15
Summary: One-Shots about your favourite Percy Jackson characters
1. Epic Anniversary

**Hey guys. So, as you may or may not know, my favourite PJO couple is Chris and Clarisse. So for my first one-shot ever, I made it about them. Hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>It was their 1st real anniversary since the second titan war, and Christopher Rodriguez was determined to show her just how romantic he could be.<p>

Chris POV:

"Chiron?" I asked, coming up behind the old centaur. "Yes, my boy?" he answered in a cheery tone while tuning towards the direction I was coming from. "I need permission to leave the camp boundaries tonight." I wasn't sure what he would say, but it was better asking him opposed to Mr. D. "What for? Is there a problem at home? Are you okay?" He replied, concerned. If there is one thing you need to know about Chiron, it's that he always wants us campers happy, safe and well trained. "No sir. Everything is fine. It is actually Clarisse and I's anniversary today. I want to take her somewhere special." Chiron gave me a crafty smile. "Have fun tonight. Remember curfew is 11pm sharp. And don't do anything stupid or you might regret" And with permission given, he turned to deal with some fighting campers.

I found Clarisse sitting on a piece of driftwood on the beach, sharpening her spear. I walk up behind her, like a pure ninja, and covered her eyes. "Guess who?" I said smiling, knowing she would hate this. "Get off me, Rodriguez!" Clarisse shrugged me off. I leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Right warrior, it is you're unbelievably handsome and awesome boyfriend." She turned around as I said this, giving me a light poke with her spear. Hiding her smile amid her now shoulder-length hair, she said "And you think you're so awesome and, ha, handsome why?" "Well only a truly remarkable guy could get a reservation at his woman's favourite restaurant, Chiron's permission to leave camp bounds to go out and" I paused, sitting beside her on the driftwood. For being a warrior, she was pretty...pretty. Her eyes, tinted with red, always looked so beautiful. As good as she is at keeping her feelings hidden; those eyes always let them escape. I took her hands and looked her in the eyes. "And only the most amazing guy in the world could get a girlfriend so beautiful, talented and smart like you, Clarisse." My wished response was a blush and a smile, heck, maybe even a hug. But in reality, I knew I'd most likely get punched. So you could say I was utterly shocked when she leaned over and gave me a hug. It lasted at least three minutes; just then Clarisse spoke up, shocking me all over again. "Chris, I love you." Wow. That's a first. I know she loves me, even though she doesn't say it. She doesn't like showing affection; it's a weakness you know. My response was automatic, yet I've never spoken truer words. "I love you too, Clair-bear." I smiled, looking at her. I know she hates the nickname 'Clair-bear' but she just snuggled closer to me. "Happy anniversary, babe."

"So how was it?" I asked as we left the restaurant. For a daughter of Ares, she has expensive taste. We were holding hands, but since it was our anniversary, I figured I could hold her closer, so I released her hand and wrapped my arm around her waist. She didn't pull away like usual and I found myself shocked once again when she put her arm around me. This was a first. Only in the heat of the moment, she'll say; how much do you want to bet? "You did good tonight, Rodriguez." She beamed. We were walking back to Clarisse's red 4-door Toyota Tacoma when she stopped walking. Ever have that feeling that there is something bad about to happen? Well this was one of those times. Out from behind the truck I could see 2 horns and what looked like a whole crap load of hair. I pulled Clarisse behind me without thinking. She pushed me away, then whispered "I can look after myself, Chris. But be careful. Do you know what it is?" I shook my head. The hairy beast looked up then; The Minotaur. I pulled out my sword and Clarisse her spear. Even though Clarisse didn't know it, I'd die for her tonight, if it came to me or her. It charged then; Battle time. So much for a nice evening.

I was Clarisse who defeated the Minotaur. She tricked him into running head first into a picket fence and in the process getting his horns stuck. She then decapitated it and took its horns as a 'trophy'; well that's what she calls it. I was proud of my warrior. I gave her a quick kiss when we got into her truck. I offered to drive, since her arm was cut and it didn't look to happy but I forgot, nobody not even her mother could drive her baby. Yup, the car's her baby. Go figure. I told her that even after fighting and defeating the Minotaur, she still looked absolutely gorgeous. The weird thing about Clarisse is when we are alone, just me and her, she acts very feminine. I wouldn't change it for the world. After all, it's not every day your date ends with decapitated Minotaur dust all over your girlfriend's truck.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Review please! OH and also, check out my Twilight story, So Wrong! Peace guys. Update soon, pinky promise!<strong>


	2. Sorry Guys

Hey guys! So I'm off on an out-of-the-blue camp trip. Be back FRIDAY! TTYL!


End file.
